


10:19am

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [12]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Background Edging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dom!Sungjin, F/M, M/M, Not An Orgy, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub!Wonpil, They all do things individually with the reader, dom!Dowoon, dom!Young K, dom!jae, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Come on, kitten, don’t be shy now, finish your sentence.” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.You gulped, “I just wanted some attention.” you managed to squeak out as he nudged your other leg off of his lap leaving your legs spread.“Well you’ve got it, now what?” he asked.
Relationships: Day6 Ensemble/Reader, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader, Park Sungjin/Reader, Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	10:19am

You took a deep breath before opening up your bedroom door, leaving the safety of your bedroom in nothing but an oversized shirt and your panties. You knew exactly what you were doing, you were in a dorm full of boys you had been having a less than casual fling with and you were hoping to get at least one but maybe more to react. You strolled down the hallway heading for the kitchen, knowing that there would probably be someone in there for you to tease.  
  
Sure enough, as you entered the room you were met with Dowoon who was leaning against one of the countertops eating a small bag of chips. His eyes widened as he saw you, you gave him a polite nod, pretending to be oblivious to your current state. You walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, opting to search through the fruit and vegetable drawer which of course was at the bottom of the fridge. Rather than crouching down like you normally would, you decided to bend at the waist, giving Dowoon a full view of your lacy panties. You bit back a laugh as you heard him choke on one of his chips, “We need to go shopping.” you said when you couldn’t find anything to eat in the drawer. Dowoon only made a small grunt of acknowledgement, and you smirked before standing up and closing the fridge. You turned to Dowoon and stole a couple of his chips with a smile before heading off to find your next victim, happy to leave Dowoon nearly drooling in the kitchen.  
  
Jae was the next person you stumbled upon, you actually bumped into him on his way out of the bathroom, “Oh sorry.” he said as you both stumbled back slightly from the impact. He looked you up and down and visibly gulped, “Were you uh on your way to get dressed?” he asked, his eyes still scanning your body.  
  
You looked down as if you had forgotten what you were wearing, “Oh, no, actually, I was looking for Wonpil.” you said, looking back up at him with a smile.  
  
He chuckled, “You’re gonna give the poor boy a heart attack but I think he’s in his room.” he said, gesturing in the direction of Wonpil’s bedroom.  
  
You smiled, “Thanks, Jae!” you said, getting on your tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek before heading off in the direction he pointed. You knocked softly on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before it swung open to reveal Wonpil, his hair still messy from sleep.  
  
He smiled as he saw you, “What’s up?” he asked, his eyes trained on your face, the fact that he hadn’t noticed what you were wearing made you pout slightly.  
  
“I just wanted to see you, maybe we can hang out today?” you asked, doing your best to come up with a valid reason to knock on his door.  
  
“What are you wearing?” Sungjin interrupted from the other end of the hallway, prompting Wonpil to finally glance down, a faint blush developing on his cheeks as he scanned your body.  
  
“Pajamas.” you responded, turning to face the older boy who was now stood next to you.  
  
“You should get dressed.” he said.  
  
“Okay Dad I’ll get right on that.” you said sarcastically before turning back to Wonpil, “So, are you free today?” you asked.  
  
“I -uh- yeah I think so, I’ll- we can- yeah.” he said, his eyes never leaving your body.  
  
“Great!” you said, “We can head out around noon?”  
  
“Uh- sure.” he responded.  
  
“Okay,” Sungjin interrupted again, “You’ve had your fun teasing him, go change, Younghyun is in a mood this morning.” he said.  
  
“Oh is he now?” you responded.  
  
“Great, I guess you are too, he’s in the living room.” he said with a sigh. You smiled, nodding politely at both boys before heading off to find Younghyun.  
  
The boy in question was, as Sungjin had said, in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching tv. You smiled quickly before putting on a serious face and walking around the couch to pass in front of him. You were hardly past him before his arm shot out, catching you by the waist and pulling you into his lap with a squeak. He held you so your back was pressed to his chest, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked lowly, his breath on your neck sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
"I was gonna go get food." you responded, trying to maintain your composure.  
  
"You didn't wanna get dressed first?" he asked and you squirmed as his hand that wasn't on your waist moved to your thigh.  
  
"I uh I didn't think about it." you said, biting your lip and hoping he wouldn't see right through you.  
  
"So you're being a liar and a slut this morning." he said, the tone of his voice sending another shiver down your spine. You opened and closed your mouth, searching for a response before he kept talking, “I already talked to Dowoon and Jae. I guess you were just making the rounds huh?” he asked.  
  
“I-I..” you started, trailing off when you felt him grip your thigh and move your leg until it was hanging off of his lap to one side.  
  
“Come on, kitten, don’t be shy now, finish your sentence.” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
You gulped, “I just wanted some attention.” you managed to squeak out as he nudged your other leg off of his lap leaving your legs spread.  
  
“Well you’ve got it, now what?” he asked.  
  
“I -uh-” you started, you knew your goal was to get punished but you were afraid that if you told him that, he would leave you with nothing.  
  
“I bet you were looking to be punished.” he said after you were silent for a few seconds, he began to trail his hand gently up your inner thigh, the feather light touches leaving goosebumps on your skin. “Well good, you got your wish, but I bet it’s not gonna be the kind of punishment you were looking for.” he said before pulling his hand off of your thigh and picking up his phone, you knew he was sending a text and you assumed it was to their group chat but your brain was too full of thoughts about what your punishment would be to actually pay attention to his phone. His arm tightened around your waist as you squirmed slightly, desperate for his attention to be back on you.  
  
Finally he tossed his phone back onto the couch, “And now, we wait.” he said, leaning back on the couch slightly. You shifted around slightly, your legs moving to close before he stopped you, “Your legs stay open. If you wanna act like a slut then you’re gonna stay on display.” he instructed. You bit back a whine but let your legs relax, you leaned back so you were pressed to his chest again and his arm began to move from around your waist. His hand slipped underneath your shirt and moved up, the fabric moving with it and leaving your panties on full display. His other hand joined the first one beneath your shirt and you squirmed as he palmed at your breasts, letting out little whimpers as he toyed with your nipples.  
  
Luckily you didn't have to put up with his teasing for too long as the other boys gathered quickly, Wonpil showing up first followed not too long after by Dowoon and Jae. Sungjin took slightly longer to arrive but you were honestly surprised to see him at all as he had seemed the least affected by your attempts to tease. They filled up the seats around you, Wonpil sitting the closest, his hand immediately rested high up on your inner thigh. They all watched as you squirmed under Younghyun’s grip, the silence in the room was nearly unbearable prompting you to let out a desperate, “Please.”  
  
“What do you want, kitten?” Younghyun asked, continuing to play with your nipples, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
“A-Anything, please.” you begged.  
  
“So desperate already? The fun has barely begun.” Younghyun teased and you whined as his hands stopped their movements. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, you’re gonna please all the boys you teased and maybe if you do a good job, you'll get a reward, got it?” he said, his tone stern and commanding. You nodded quickly and he tsked, “Use your words, kitten, you know the rules.” he reminded you.  
  
“Y-Yes sir, sorry sir.” you said quickly, doing your best to avoid further punishment.  
  
“Good, now why don’t you go take care of Dowoon first since I assume you got to him first this morning.” Younghyun said, you heard Wonpil whine next to you but you ignored it as Younghyun slipped his hands out from underneath your shirt. You stayed still for a few seconds before Younghyun nudged your back and you jumped into action, hopping off of his lap and moving to kneel on the ground in front of Dowoon. He reached a hand down, running his fingers through your hair before moving down to grip your chin gently. You were happy he was going first, he was always the most gentle in your group activities, his shyness preventing him from being too rough in front of the other boys.  
  
He kept a hold on your chin, holding you still while his other hand moved to his crotch. He palmed himself through his sweatpants for a few seconds, your mouth was nearly watering by the time he finally reached into his pants, nudging the waistband down to free his dick. He stroked himself a couple of times before using your chin to guide you closer to his length, you opened your mouth obediently, allowing him to guide himself into your mouth. He let out a soft grunt as you took him as far into your mouth as you could stopping just before you would normally start gagging. He pulled his hand away from your chin moving to tangle it into your hair, he didn’t move your head as he much preferred to let you work your magic.  
  
And work your magic you did, using his occasional noises as motivation you got to work bobbing up and down on his length, occasionally stopping to swirl your tongue around the tip of his dick or sink down fully and swallow around him. You hummed every time he tugged on your hair and it didn’t take long for his dick to start twitching in your mouth signalling that he was close. His moans increased in pitch as you pushed him closer and closer to his high before he finally came with a loud cry. His hips bucked up as he shot his load down your throat, you swallowed obediently as you worked him through his high before you felt him pull his hand out of your hair. You pulled off of him, giving him a quick smile before turning to look at Younghyun who was still focused on you but at some point had begun palming Wonpil through his pants. The smaller boy squirming and biting his lip to hold back the noises he desperately wanted to make.  
  
“Who did you see next?” Younghyun asked, his hand still moving in Wonpil’s lap though he paid no attention to the boy.  
  
“J-Jae.” you said, managing to tear your eyes away from Wonpil to look at Younghyun when you answered.  
  
“You know what to do then.” Younghyun said and you nodded before crawling over to Jae and kneeling in front of him. Like Dowoon, Jae ran his fingers through your hair though instead of using a gentle grip on your chin to move you, he tangled his fingers into your hair. He pushed your forward until you were an inch away from the outline of his erection through his pajama pants. He used his other hand to reach into his pants and pull out his length, tapping it on your cheek a couple times before moving your head so your lips were pressed to his tip. You kitten licked the tip of his dick, making him groan before pushing himself into your mouth.  
  
He used your hair to push you down, “You should be all warmed up now, right?” he said as he forced you to take him all the way. He held you there for a few seconds, forcing you to breathe through your nose as it was pressed into his abdomen, you did your best to relax your throat around him trying to avoid gagging too much. Finally he pulled you all the way off of him, his dick falling out of your mouth as you gasped, taking a deep breath before he was pushing you back down on him, this time holding you about halfway down his length. You knew what was coming so you braced yourself as he started thrusting up into his mouth, keeping your throat relaxed to prevent yourself from gagging as he used you. Your eyes watering slightly as his thrusts picked up pace, your jaw was starting to ache already and you knew that talking was going to be difficult for the rest of the day.  
  
It took Jae longer to cum, whether he was trying to draw this out or not you weren’t sure but you were almost relieved when he finally pushed himself fully into your mouth as he came. You almost choked on his cum but did your best to swallow it before coughing and sputtering when he released your hair and allowed you to pull off of him. You knew that some of his cum had dribbled out of your mouth onto your chin but you couldn’t bring yourself to care at this point, knowing that you had two more boys to please before you had to deal with Younghyun.  
  
You looked at Younghyun once again for your next instructions, just in time to see him pull his hand away from a very desperate Wonpil who let out a long loud whine, “Who was next, kitten?” Younghyun asked, still ignoring the boy next to him.  
  
“Wonpil.” you said, your voice slightly raspy from the rough treatment you had just endured.  
  
“Hmm, I think we’ll save him for last since he’s been such a needy brat while you were busy.” Younghyun said, drawing out another long whine from Wonpil, “Go ahead and take care of Sungjin.” he instructed.  
  
You nodded before moving in front of the boy in question, you were definitely relieved that Sungjin was next as he was always the most gentle with you. Today was no different, he patted the couch next to him, allowing you some relief from the pain that was starting to develop in your knees from the hardwood floor. You hopped up quickly, a soft “Thank you.” leaving your lips as you got comfortable next to him.  
  
“Yknow, this is supposed to be a punishment.” Younghyun said quickly.  
  
“Yeah, well I like seeing her happy and comfortable.” Sungjin responded prompting a sigh of defeat from Younghyun. Sungjin turned his attention back to you, he put his hand on your cheek, holding your face still while he looked deep into your eyes. You could see a hint of concern on his face, he was always worried that one day Younghyun would push you too far as he was normally the most rough with you but the truth was that you loved this treatment. You gave him a soft smile, hoping to soothe his worries you placed your hand on his thigh and waited for confirmation that you could continue. He glanced down at your hand and looked back up to give you a quick nod, eagerly you moved your hand up his thigh to toy with the waistband of his sweats for a second before slipping your hand beneath the fabric. His jaw clenched as you ghosted your hand over his dick, the faint touch making it twitch, you held back a smirk at his reaction before deciding to stop the teasing lest Younghyun add on to your punishment. You wrapped your hand around Sungjin’s dick, stroking him a couple of times before pulling him out of his pants. You continued stroking him, enjoying the way Sungjin was trying to bite back his moans before finally leaning forward and taking him into your mouth. The position made your ass stick up into the air and you wiggled a couple of times, unable to stop yourself from a bit of teasing. You heard Younghyun tsk at you and you bit back a whine as you continued to suck Sungjin off.  
  
His hand carded through your hair, pulling any strands off of your face so he could see how you looked with him in your mouth. You couldn’t stop yourself from trying to hurry through his blow job, busting out all the tricks that you knew would make him cum faster. To be honest you were really excited to see what Younghyun had in store for you and the whines that you could hear coming from Wonpil that signaled that Younghyun was playing with him again only made you more worked up. Sungjin always had great stamina which was making your goal of hurrying him along a lot harder to achieve than you thought. You began making noises, humming and moaning and whining and finally it felt like you were getting somewhere, his dick twitching in your mouth. His thigh was tense beneath the hand you were using to balance yourself, “I’m -ah- I’m gonna cum.” he gasped out. Of course he was the only one to warn you beforehand, you sank all the way down on him and swallowed, the sensation was enough to send him crashing over the edge. You pulled back slightly, making it easier for you to swallow his load without choking. You only pulled off of him completely when you felt him begin to soften in your mouth, you smiled up at him before Younghyun sighed.  
  
“Okay, the rest of you don’t have to stay for this if you don’t want to.” he said prompting Jae and Dowoon to get up and leave the room with only a quick “Have fun.” from Jae. Sungjin looked at you one more time, making sure you were gonna be okay and you smiled again, sitting back on your heels and giving him the room he needed to get up.  
  
“Just, please don’t make a mess on the couch.” he said as he left.  
  
“No promises!” Younghyun called after him prompting a groan from the older boy. “C’mere, kitten.” Younghyun said softly and you hopped up from the couch, moving to kneel at his feet. You rested your chin on his knee like you normally did after punishments, searching for the praise he always gave you. Sure enough it came quickly, he ran his fingers through your hair gently, “You’ve done well, kitten.” he cooed, smiling softly at you. You beamed up at him, wiggling excitedly as you waited for his next instruction. “Now, since you’ve done so well, you get to cum before Wonpil-” Younghyun started before being interrupted by a loud whine from Wonpil.  
  
“B-But..” Wonpil pleaded, “She started this.” he said pointing at you childishly.  
  
“Yes but look at how good she’s being now, you however clearly haven’t learned your lesson.” Younghyun responded. Wonpil opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it quickly opting instead to pout dramatically at Younghyun. “Anyways,” Younghyun continued, ignoring Wonpil’s pout and turning back to you, “You can cum before Wonpil but you know how this works, I get to cum before you.” he said. His hand moved down to palm himself through his sweats and you nodded eagerly, eyes trained on the outline of his erection through his pants, your mouth already hanging open slightly. “Look how eager you are.” Younghyun cooed, “You’re practically drooling for my cock.” he said before reaching into his pants and pulling out his dick. You leaned forward instinctively, ready to take him into your mouth but he stopped you, his hand tangling into your hair to hold you still while he stroked himself slowly. “Such a greedy little kitten,” he hummed, “You’ve swallowed three loads already and you’re still desperate for a fourth?” he asked. You nodded quickly and he smiled, “I wanna hear you beg for it.” he said.  
  
“Please, sir, please let me suck your cock, I need it, let me be your desperate slut.” you whined without a moments hesitation.  
  
“Well since you asked so nicely, go ahead.” he said before releasing his grip on your hair. You dove forward, not wasting any time in taking him into your mouth. You did your best to relax your throat as you sunk down on him, desperate to prove how good you were. You hummed happily as you heard him let out a low groan, the noise encouraging you to work harder. You pulled back, swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him fully back into your mouth and swallowing. “No -ah- no touching Pillie.” Younghyun said, doing his best to sound composed as you worked on him.  
  
The smaller boy let out a whine of protest but you heard the sound of his hand dropping to the couch immediately after signaling that he had obeyed his instruction. Your jaw was aching from the effort of sucking him off and you knew you this would take forever if you had to do all the work to you decided to pull off of him for a second, “Sir,” you started, “Would you please fuck my mouth?” you asked.  
  
“What’s the matter, kitten are you tired already?” he asked, his hand moved back up to run his fingers through your hair.  
  
“Yes, sir, my jaw hurts so badly.” you said softly, pleading with your eyes for him to take mercy on you.  
  
“Alright, since you’ve been so good this morning, I’ll give you a break.” he said and you felt his fingers tighten in your hair and you almost sighed in relief as he guided you back to his length. He let you take the tip into your mouth before holding you still, he waited a couple seconds before thrusting up into you taking you by surprise and making you gag around him. “You feel so good, kitten.” he gasped out as his thrusts picked up the pace. Normally Younghyun could keep himself from cumming for a long time if necessary, something about mind over matter that he must’ve mastered a long time ago but tonight was an exception. You could tell he was trying not to cause you too much more pain as he pushed himself to the edge rather quickly. His thrusts becoming erratic before he finally pulled out just in time to finish on your face. You reacted quickly enough, closing your eyes and holding your mouth open with your tongue hanging out in time to keep any of his cum from getting into your eyes. Luckily for you, most of it landed in your mouth and you swallowed what did before licking your lips to try and clean up anything else.  
  
You could feel his cum in other spots across your face but you didn’t make a move to wipe any of it off knowing how much he enjoyed making a mess of you. You looked up at him savoring the smile on his face as he looked down at you, the moment was quickly interrupted by Wonpil letting out another desperate whine. “Why don’t you clean her up Pillie since you’re so desperate to get involved.” Younghyun said, frowning at the smaller boy who quickly hopped off of the couch to kneel next to you. He took your face gently in his hands and without saying a word began to lick Younghyun’s cum off your face. The feeling of his tongue on your cheek making you scrunch your face up and squirm in his grip.  
  
Wonpil couldn’t help but tease you, continuing to kitten lick at your cheeks far past the point of getting them clean, “Piri, stop, that feels weird.” you whined.  
  
Wonpil giggled and pulled back to look at you, “I was just doing what I was told.” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His hands were still on your cheeks and he squeezed gently, making your lips puff out. He leaned in to give you a quick kiss and you couldn’t help but giggle at his silliness.  
  
“This is absolutely adorable but we’re not done here.” Younghyun said and you could practically hear the smile on his face. Wonpil pouted but pulled his hands off of your face and looking up at Younghyun who had tucked himself back into his pants while the two of you were distracted. “C’mere kitten.” Younghyun said patting the couch next to him. You hopped up quickly, kneeling on the cushion and waiting obediently for his next instruction, “Lay on your back, put your head in my lap.” he instructed. You were quick to obey, sighing happily as you rested your head on his thighs. Younghyun turned his attention to Wonpil who was still kneeling on the floor, “She’s done well this morning, don’t you think?” he asked and Wonpil nodded quickly. “I think she deserves a reward and you’re gonna be the one to give it to her.” Younghyun said reaching down and hooking his finger under Wonpil’s chin to tilt his head back.  
  
Wonpil nodded to the best of his ability, biting his lip to suppress a whine. "Well, go on, get to work." Younghyun instructed, spurring the smaller boy into action. Immediately he hopped onto the couch, nudging your legs apart so he had room to settle between them. You bit your lip as you felt his breath on your heat, you were unable to hold back the moan that came tumbling from your lips as Wonpil licked a long stripe up your panties. He brought a hand up and tugged the fabric to the side and your breath hitched as you felt him press his thumb to your clit.  
  
He began rubbing in slow circles as he licked another stripe up your folds. He continued moving slowly, teasing you with occasional licks and making you squirm underneath him. Younghyun was running his fingers through your hair, admiring the way your face contorted whenever Wonpil did anything. You cried out loudly when Wonpil switched tactics, his fingers moving from your clit to your entrance. He pushed two fingers into you slowly while his mouth moved to replace the stimulation you had lost on your clit. He picked up the pace, fingering you quickly while he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, your thighs clenched around his head and he moaned, the vibrations making you whine loudly. Your hips bucked and he brought his other hand up to hold you still while he continued his assault. He curled his fingers inside you and you nearly screamed, "Fuck, Pil, right there don't stop please." you cried out. You could feel him smirk against you as he did as you told him, continuing to repeat the curling motion inside of you, stimulating your g-spot steadily as he pushed you closer to the edge. "C-can I.." you gasped, looking up at Younghyun desperately.  
  
"Go ahead, kitten, cum for us." he instructed and that was all it took before you were crashing over the edge. The high from your orgasm making you see stars as your hips bucked despite Wonpil's best efforts to keep you still. Wonpil slowed his movements, working you through your high before pulling away from you entirely.  
  
"Please, is it my turn now?" Wonpil asked desperately and Younghyun sighed.  
  
"Fine, but don't think you're getting anything special." he responded. You were too blissed out to move from his lap, exhaustion taking you over as you struggled to keep your eyes open. You did your best to stay awake, listening to Wonpil's whines as Younghyun jerked him quickly. You knew Younghyun was talking to him so you did your best to focus on the words to help you stay awake until Younghyun could cuddle you to sleep.  
  
"How many times did I edge you Piri?" Younghyun asked.  
  
"T-three -ah." Wonpil said, his voice quivering.  
  
"Maybe we should make it four, I just don't think you've learned your lesson yet."  
  
"No, please, I learned, I'll be good I swear.” Wonpil begged, the desperation making his voice crack and his whines grew to a higher pitch.  
  
“I’m just not sure I believe you.” Younghyun hummed.  
  
“Pleaseplease, I’ll do anything I swear.” Wonpil’s begging continued, his words slurred and mixed with moans and gasps.  
  
Younghyun sighed, “Fine, but just know if you act out like this again I won’t go so easy on you.” he said.  
  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Wonpil gasped before cumming with a loud cry, you could feel the couch shake as Wonpil’s hips bucked wildly. The room was silent as Wonpil came down from his high, save for his heavy breathing as he tried to collect himself.  
  
“Kitten, I have to go get a towel.” Younghyun said, his clean hand going to lift your head off of his lap. You whined as he moved you, “I’ll be right back I swear.” he said softly and you sighed, shifting around to allow him to get up. Almost as soon as he was gone, Wonpil flopped down next to you, cuddling up to your side and you groaned as you felt the cum that was on his shirt begin to soak through your own shirt though you were too tired to push him away.  
  
Younghyun returned quickly and nudged Wonpil away from you, using the towel to clean up the mess that was now on the both of you to the best of his ability. “Either of you need anything or are you good cuddling each other?” he asked softly. Wonpil mumbled an “M good.” as he snuggled back up to you but you stretched your arm out doing grabby hands at Younghyun who chuckled softly before sitting on the floor in front of you with his back against the couch. Immediately you wrapped your arm around him, clinging to him and sighing contentedly before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this 3 days ago and then I just didn't stop and now its 5k words so i hope yall like it lmao


End file.
